


Twas the night before Finals

by excusemeforfalling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemeforfalling/pseuds/excusemeforfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is desperately trying to study for her finals, but the neighbors are choosing that night so host a party. Big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the night before Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my little fic, and just in time for Christmas as well! Hope you enjoy it! All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy Holidays everybody!

The music was loud. Like, obnoxious loud. Clarke had tried to study for her finals, but now it was nearly impossible. After the test she had tomorrow, the finals were finally going to be over, and then she had to go back home. Home to her _mom_.  She cringed at the thought.  
  
The night had started out okay. She was used to music. It was a dorm after all, so a few partied here and there didn’t kill nobody. Bur solely because she had to write her finals tomorrow, she was just a little upset. At least they could’ve had the party any other day of the week _but_ today.  But no, it had to be this day.  
  
The party had started around six, and the noise was all right, or she could at least concentrate. It was now ten in the evening and the level of the music had increased _a lot_. Clarke was trying, gripping the pen she was holding on to harder, almost snapping it. She could hear the wood giving out a small _crack_.  
  
“Come on Clarke,” she said to herself, “maybe soon they will all pass out from all the alcohol and maybe _then_ it will finally be quiet.” She knew it wasn’t an option, because if everybody at the party passed out, who was gonna shut off the music?  
  
Clarke groaned loudly as she threw her back, and tossing the pen on the table. No, she had to take matters into her own hands.  
  
She stood up, making the chair scrape on the floor beneath her. She looked down at what she was wearing; a pair of pink flannel shorts where the word ‘ _Princess’_ stood on the butt, with a matching t-shirt, a present she had gotten from her ex the last Christmas. She made a face at the thought. Why hadn’t she thrown them away? _But they were so comfortable_.  
  
She walked over to her hallway, taking a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and she had put up her hair in a bun, using two of her pens. She was going to regret this, but she was going to regret it even more if she let the party continue like this.  
  
She opened her door, and slamming it shut, walking towards the loud noise. She heard a loud crash, probably from a glass that had just made contact with the floor. _Good_ , she thought.  
  
She walked down the hall, stopping in front of the fat door to the left. People were singing, laughing and shouting behind the door, and she started to bang heavenly on it.  
  
“Open up!” She shouted, but it was no use. Suddenly it went quiet and Clarke looked at the door in confusion. What the hell? But then, a new song started, and the group of people shouted, screaming in joy. She banged on the door yet again, using both of her fists this time, in the tune of Miley Cyrus’ song _We Can’t Stop_.  
  
She sighed and leaned her head against the door. Her head hit a small frame and she backed up, slightly rubbing her forehead.  
  
‘ _Bellamy Blake_  
Octavia Blake’  
  
Fuck.  
  
She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was what everybody was talking about around campus the past year. A new student had brought his kid sister with him, even though she wasn’t eighteen yet. She had never really met the pair, just greeted them in the hallway. They two of them usually just kept to themselves.  
  
If somebody hadn’t called the police, they were gonna do it soon, and if they did, Bellamy and Octavia couldn’t live in the dorm anymore. So Clarke had to act now.  
  
She opened the door, walking past the drunk people. They didn’t even notice that she wasn’t one of the gang. It was surprisingly few people in here, making that much noise. She even recognized some of them.  
  
It was Monty Green and Jasper Jordan, a pair of inseparable boys, a year younger that she was. She had no idea what their major was.  
  
Clarke continued to look around, trying to find the older brother, but he was nowhere to be found. Shit. It must’ve been the younger sibling who hosted the party. Where was she?  
  
Speak of the devil, the door to Clarke’s right opened up, slamming against her shoulder. She hissed, rubbing the sore spot, standing face to face to a beautiful girl. She had dark hair, a pair of brown eyes, but her vision was anything but sober.  
  
“Hey, you’re the girl from down the hall? My brother likes to talk ‘bout you, you know, “her speech were slurry, and she could barely stand.  
  
“Jesus Octavia, are you trying to get yourself killed?” was all Clarke said, and she grabbed her hands before the younger woman fell over.  
  
“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘p’, “just trying to live a little while I can,” she said with a smirk.  
  
“You should be glad that it was me who came over, and not the police, or else you would have nowhere _to_ live,” Clarke said, angrily. “How do I shut the music off?” She continued.  
  
Octavia looked at her like she was about to cry. “Please don’t throw us out, we have nowhere to stay if you do,” She whispered, and it was a miracle that Clarke could hear her because the music was so _fucking_ _loud_.  
  
“I’m not going to, but if this party continues, someone else might,” Clarke said, smiling at the girl, who sniffled lightly. “Just stay here, and I will take care of it, all right?” Octavia nodded.  
  
Clarke moved over to the living room, finding a big speaker that was the source of the music. How the hell did you shut it off? She had no idea how to do that, so she did the only thing she could think of – she ripped the plug out of the wall, shutting everything and everyone off.  
  
“Everyone listen up. This party is _over_ , and if you don’t want to be reported to the dean, you get the _hell_ out of here and _fast_ ,” she shouted, and everybody were quick to grab their things, and they all left the place in a few minutes. Clarke thought she could cry, it was finally quiet.  
  
She found Octavia sleeping sitting up, leaning on the doorframe to the bathroom. She helped her up, and put her down in the couch to sleep. Now when the party was over, she could finally go back to study. Or so she thought.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Clarke shut her eyes for a second and cursed under her breath. She moved over to the door, only to open it so see two police officers in front of her.  
  
“Ma’am, “ said the first, the younger of the two and Clarke gave them her best smile. “We have been getting a few complaints about a party in this apartment, do you happen to know anything about that?” Of course she did.  
  
“No, sir. Sure, there were _some_ music, but nothing I couldn’t handle,” she said with a laugh. In the corner of her eyes, she saw two boys walking towards her. One of them, a tall boy with dark curls in his hair, looked very familiar. The universe wasn’t giving her a break.  
  
“Officer, what seems to be the trouble here?” Bellamy Blake asked the two policemen when he arrived. The other boy stood behind him, looking at Clarke. She just shook her head, trying to say _just let me handle this_. He seemed to understand because he gently tugged Bellamy’s jacked.  
  
“Oh nothing, Bell, me and my friends were just having a smack party, celebrating that the finals were soon to be over, and the music just happened to get a tad bit loud, that’s all,” Clarke responded, laughing again. She felt the panic rising up in her chest, because the younger officer didn’t seem to buy it at all.  
  
“So, this is you apartment then?” He asked her.  
  
She nodded. “Yes.”  
  
“Is your name Bellamy Blake then? Living with his younger sister, Octavia?” Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.  
  
“Oh my,” she laughed, looking at the doorframe. She met Bellamy’s eyes and giving him a hard stare. _Let me handle it_. “It’s a running gag we have, his sister, Octavia, likes to change our names so that we get each other’s mails, so that we have to talk to each other. She’s just trying to set us up, but little does she know,” she says, leaning in closer to the officer as she whispers, “we’re already dating.” The boy behind Bellamy starts to cough, trying to hide his laugh. Clarke feels like she’s about to laugh as well at the absurdity of the situation. She had the finals to study for goddamnit, not this.  
  
“Are you sure ma’am?” the older police officer said. Clarke swallowed and just nodded. “Well then, I guess we shall leave there lovebirds to themselves, don’t you think, Officer Cage?”  
  
“Very well, just don’t have any more parties,” he said, nodding to the three of them, and they both left.  
  
“Thank god,” Clarke whispered to herself, leaning against the door, closing her eyes as she let out a breath.  
  
“What the hell was that about?” Bellamy demanded to know and Clarke just rolled her eyes. He had no right to be angry at her. And so she forgot all about him being the hottest fucking thing that have ever walked this earth.  
  
“I just saved your sorry ass, both of you,” She said while gritting her teeth. She had no time for this. Bellamy looked at her as she had been just speaking Latin, because he didn’t understand at all. Clarke sighed and continued. “You sister was having a party, and the music was getting too loud, so I came over to shut it off because some of us, have finals to study for.” She said, giving him a hard glare. All of the colour drained for his face.  
  
“Is she. Is she okay?” He asked, walking past her and into his own apartment, leaving Clarke alone out in the hall alone with the other boy.  
  
“I’m Clarke,” she said, holding out her hand to shake his, “Clarke Griffin.”  
  
He took her hand, and shoot it two times, grinning at her. “Nathan Miller, but just call me Miller.”  
  
“Don’t you dare to call me Griffin, Clarke is just fine,” she said, following Bellamy into the apartment.  
  
“Octavia’s just fine, she’s just sleeping the rush off. I managed to kick everyone out before the cops came,” Clarke said with ease, standing awkwardly in the living room.  
  
Bellamy was standing next to his sister, cradling her face, as trying to see if she was still breathing. She was, of course.  
  
“And if you excuse me, I have finals to study for. Good night Miller,” she said, nodding to the other boy who had followed her in. “See you around, Blake.” She nodded at the brother’s direction, who just stared at her amazement. If she had some dignity left in her body, she wouldn’t have blushed, but of course, she did.  
  
She left the apartment, closing the door behind her, and before she was in front of her own door, she heard the door down the hall open. She turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. Only now did she remember what she was wearing, and she felt uncomfortable giving the way Bellamy was staring at her.  
  
“Why did you do that?” was all he asked. She huffed.  
  
“You know why,” she answered, and she watched as he pulled one of his hands threw his hair. God she wanted to be the one who did that.  
  
“I know but… Why?” he asked, taking a step closer to her. She swallowed, hard.  
  
“Because if I hadn’t, both you and your sister had been kicked of the campus, and we both know you wouldn’t been able to handle that,” she said, giving the hard and cold fact. He simply nodded.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered, taking Clarke by surprise. He didn’t seem like the type who said thank you very often.  
  
“Don’t mention it,” she said and shrugged.  
  
“No really, what can I do to repay you?” He said, taking yet another step closer to her. His eyes were burning, and his mop of hair was a mess. Up this close she could see that he had freckles. _He had fucking freckles_. Just the sight almost made her knees weak.  
  
“First of all,” she started, pointing a finger at him, “don’t let your sister throw a party the _day_ before finals-“  
  
“Believe me, I didn’t let her do anything,” he said darkly, interrupting her.  
  
“Second, go easy on her. It’s not easy for her to live with her older brother,” she said, amusement in her voice. He just snorted. “And thirdly,” she said, suddenly feeling very bold, “you owe me dinner for all my trouble.”  
  
Bellamy laughed, and it was a wonderful sound. God, she wanted to hear it more often. “Fine, if that’s all it takes.” He said, giving her a beaming smile.  
  
Clarke turned to her door, only to open it, and turned slightly towards him. “Who said that was all it took?” She said, her voice low and eyes dark.  
  
He must’ve had chocked on his own spit, because he suddenly began to cough. Clarke just laughed at him.  
  
“Oh it’s on,” he said as she closed the door. “ _Princess_.”  
  
She laughed at his words, and it was not until the morning after when she remembered what it said on the back of her shorts. On her ass in fact. Oh it was _so_ on.


End file.
